Discussion:Accueil
Hi, Sorry for not being able to write in French... You may have heard that Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco". This wiki is currently on the old Quartz skin (you may see it differently depending on your preferences). So we would like to switch you over. There are 7 color schemes to choose from: If you choose to make a custom scheme, have a look at some examples - Memory Alpha, Military Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. Any admin can set the scheme, just go to your preferences, choose the "skin" tab, and scroll down to the admin options section. For a custom scheme you will need to follow the instructions on the help page. We need to make the switches soon, so if I don't hear from you, I'll change to Monaco Sapphire in a couple of days time. Then you can decide on your ideal scheme later. If you decide on a custom scheme, and need some help, then let me know! -- sannse (talk) 25 juillet 2008 à 13:57 (UTC) :And it's switched. Thanks all -- sannse (talk) 28 juillet 2008 à 17:49 (UTC) Thks for your intervention. I'm sorry but I was away from my computer for a while. Thank you for your work. --MetOSX 30 juillet 2008 à 17:23 (UTC) Protection Savez-vous que sur Wikia, à moins que votre wiki reçoive des centaines de visiteurs par jour, il est tout à fait contraire aux règles de protéger inutilement des pages et cela vaut aussi pour l'Accueil. Voir w:c:fr.wikia:protection. Merci. — TulipVorlax 28 décembre 2008 à 08:31 (UTC) :Bonjour, je suis au courant de la politique de protection des sites de wikia. :Il se trouve qu'à l'époque où j'ai développé ce wiki, cela m'a pris du temps d'élaborer une mise en page pour cette page d'accueil et que je ne voulais pas la modifier par erreur. :Vu la faible fréquentation de ce wiki et le fait que je sois, pour l'instant, le seul administrateur/modérateur, le besoin de la déverrouiller ne s'est jamais fait sentir. :Pouvez-vous m'expliquez, SVP, ce qui, en dehors des règles de gestion de wikia (et c'est important, je vous l'accorde), vous gêne dans la gestion/présentation de cette page d'accueil ? :Cdlt, :--MetOSX 28 décembre 2008 à 09:36 (UTC) ::La protection des pages sur un wiki en GFDL est contraire à la licence. Il n'y a rien à modifier dans votre page. Mais pourquoi un wiki si peu fréquenté aurait besoin de protéger sa page d'accueil alors que le wikia en seconde position des wikia fraçophones n'en a jamais eu le besoin ? De tous les wikis francophones sur Wikia, seule la Désencyclopédie qui est en première position pourrait éprouver ce besoin. Mais eux en plus, ils sont en Creative Common; une licence différente qui n'oblige pas à ce que le contenu reste librement éditable par tous. ::Je fais parfois le tour des wikis francophones et je ne vous dis pas la quantité de wikis abandonnés dont la page d'accueil est protégée inutilement et totalement en désacord avec les règles de Wikia que toute personne faisant une demande pour un nouveau wiki devrait avoir lues, comprises et acceptées. ::Je ne possède pas les pouvoir de déverrouiller les pages. Alors lorsque je rencontre un wiki à l'abandon avec la page d'accueil protégée, je dois déranger les employés de Wikia pour qu'ils retirent la protection. Mais dans le cas présent, le wiki n'est pas abandonné et vous me répondez, alors j'ai espoir de ne pas devoir demander à Wikia d'intervenir. — TulipVorlax 29 décembre 2008 à 02:23 (UTC) :::J'ai déprotégé toutes les pages de ce wiki par contre, l'argument "parceque c'est la régle, n'est très consistant à mon gout". Ne le prenez pas mal, je respecte enormement le travail de gens comme vous pour faire vivre des spheres publiques comme celle des wikis. :::Mais après 3 ans à travailler seul sur un wiki, il est étrange de voir débarquer quelqu'un me disant "Ce que vous faites est mal, changez le immédiatement. C'est mal parce que la règle dis que c'est mal." :::Bref, le Capoeira Wiki est dévérouillé et je ne lui souhaite que de la participation. Bonne continuation à vous. :::--MetOSX 29 décembre 2008 à 08:25 (UTC)